Valet stands, generally made of wood or metal and of attractive design, have gained much popularity as bedroom furniture that allow for the temporary hanging of clothes, more typically men's suits. Such structures generally comprise a free standing frame having affixed thereto a coat or jacket hanger and a trouser-supporting bar. More interestingly, all such prior designs take into account structures that are only needed to hang a traditional men's suit. None of the designs address the particular needs associated with suits worn by women. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,882 issued to Cantrell et al. discloses a simple valet designed for hanging either a coat or dress, yet being adjustable in height to support the garment above the floor surface. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,150,776 and 3,184,066, both issued to Van Dusen teach a valet design for men's clothes, i.e., coat and trousers only. The valets described feature a removable hanger assembly that allows the trousers to be easily hung over the coat. To applicant's knowledge there exists no valet design that adequately provides the temporary hanging support for women's suit clothes, i.e., blazer, skirt and blouse.